Joker (DC Extended Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of the Joker from the DC Extended Universe. The mainstream version can be found here: Joker (DC). The Joker is a major antagonist in the DC Extended Universe ''film series, first appearing as a major antagonist in the 2016 superhero film ''Suicide Squad and an unseen yet pivotal antagonist in Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice. He is Batman's archenemy, the lover of Harley Quinn, and a psychopathic crime lord and terrorist mastermind. He was portrayed by the Academy Award winning actor and singer-songwriter, Jared Leto, who previously portrayed Angel Face in Fight Club, Harry Goldfarb in Requiem for a Dream, and later Niander Wallace in Blade Runner 2049. Biography Early Life Much like every single incarnation of the Joker's character, nothing is actually really known about the Joker's true identity or past. In some point unknown, he had become influential and menacing figure in the crime world of Gotham City, and had shown everyone what he truly is; extremely murderous crime lord the world has never knew. During the chemical bath scene with Harley Quinn, or as it is nicknamed, the "Chemical Wedding", many suspected that Joker's origin relates to the chemical vat Harley Quinn jumps into. ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' Many years prior to the events of Dawn of Justice ''Joker killed Batman's protege, Jason Todd, with Harley as his accomplice. When Batman found Robin's costume graffitied with "ha, ha, ha, jokes on you, Batman!", Batman hunted Joker down and knocked out Joker's teeth in his fury. ''Suicide Squad Flashbacks in the film reveal that Joker manipulated psychiatrist Dr. Harleen Quinzel into falling in love with him during his time as a patient at Arkham Asylum. He eventually manages to convince her to free him, and after his men take over the asylum, he gives Dr. Quinzel electroshock therapy after learning that he was consumed by rage and confusion. Quinzel then volunteers to jump into the chemicals that created the Joker, bleaching her skin and completing her transformation into his lover, Harley Quinn. The Joker and Harley would then be known as the "King and Queen of Gotham". However, Quinn is ultimately apprehended by Batman, and is forced to join Amanda Waller's government task force comprised of captured supervillains. In present day, the Joker attempts to extract Harley from the "Suicide Squad". He tortures one of Waller's security officers into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs used to control the criminals are manufactured, and threatens one of the scientists there to disable the bomb implanted in Harley's neck. Joker then gives the security officer a cell phone to give to Harley, so that he can signal her when to escape. After commandeering one of Waller's helicopters, Joker and his men rescue Harley in Midway City. However, the chopper is shot down. While Harley jumps out onto a nearby building, Joker seemingly perishes in the explosion, prompting a heartbroken Harley to rejoin the Squad. At the end of the film, the Joker, revealed to have survived the crash, breaks into Belle Reve prison to free Harley from her cell, and the two happily reunite before Joker says, "Let's go home." Personality The Joker is an exceptionally malevolent individual, being a complete psychopath with seemingly no regard for human life, and a ruthless sadist that takes sadistic pleasure in torturing others to achieve his goals, evidenced by when he (with help from Harley Quinn) brutally murdered Robin, and left a jocular spray-painted message for Batman on the damaged Robinsuit, as well as when the Joker playfully implanted a nano-bomb into Dr. Van Criss' neck, even after the latter had agreed to comply. His dark and twisted personality makes Joker find humor or sport in the suffering and fear of his enemies, and he is seemingly impossible to intimidate. Joker is also remarkably manipulative, thus easily psychologically enthralling Dr. Harleen Quinzel and commanding the respect and loyalty from all of his goons (who don't hesitate to break him out of Arkham Asylum), in addition to being extremely intelligent and unpredictable, thus managing to torment his arch-nemesis Batman for years, and to catch Amanda Waller off-guard by sabotaging her ARGUS helicopter. In addition, Joker appears to be somewhat vain about his status as the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld, evidenced by him forcing the imprisoned Captain Griggs to kiss his hand, and proudly refusing to shake Monster T's hand upon meeting him. This Joker also uses sexuality to intimidate and unnerve his victims, sitting on Griggs' lap and stroking him, as well as calling Monster T a "handsome hunka hunka" when he offered Harley to him. Joker also has a penchant for flamboyance, lavishness and extravagance, evident in him complementing his bleached white skin with dyed green hair, lipstick, and eye-liner (giving himself the appearance of a fearsome clown); his bright and flashy Jokermobile (in stark contrast to his arch-nemesis' Batmobile), as well as the outrageous outfits that Joker sometimes has his goons wear - one of them sporting a goat's head mask, another wearing a mask of a giant eyeball, another in a full-body panda suit, and yet another dressed up in a mockery Batman outfit. Despite his psychopathic malevolence, on some level, Joker seems to reciprocate Harley Quinn's strong romantic love and infatuation in his own twisted way (possibly due to her being one of the extremely few people to rival his own psychopathy, with him thus feeling a kindred spirit in her), being exceptionally distressed after losing her (drawing a black smile around his mouth), being very posessive of her (Promptly killing Monster T after the gangster made remarks that she was a "bad bitch"), is desperate to rescue her from the clutches of Amanda Waller, and is exuberant during their reunion, happily kissing and embracing his girlfriend, claiming that he would do anything for her. Despite these feelings he has still been known to physically abuse her and leave her for dead when backed into a corner (such as when he left her underwater to drown). Abilities Abilities *'Peak Human Condition': Joker, as a highly skilled and experienced supervillain, is in top physical condition (from frequent villainous escapades with his girlfriend Harley Quinn), with him, despite his relatively lean frame, being ripped like a mixed-martial-arts fighter, though he is not even near to Batman's level. *'Genius-level Intellect': Joker is extremely intelligent, able to go to-to-toe with Batman for years, even when the latter was also aided by Robin. He also succeeds in catching Amanda Waller herself off-guard by unexpectedly sabotaging her helicopter (thus nearly succeeding in rescuing Harley Quinn), and later manages to break into Belle Reve supermax prison itself, finally freeing an exuberant Harley. **'Master Tactician': Joker, much like his archnemesis Batman, is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his insanity being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. While scheming, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself, due to him being completely unpredictable. Hence, he was ultimately able to somewhat gain the upper hand against his archnemesis by finally managing to trap and murder Batman's protegé Robin (though he notably had the assistance of Harley Quinn in this). Joker was also very nearly successful in his first attempt to rescue his girlfriend Harley Quinn, successfully learning how to disable her implanted ARGUS nano-bomb (by blackmailing Dr. Van Criss, who made them, via the kidnapping and torture of the latter's wife), after which he sabotaged Amanda Waller's helicopter (catching even the highly experienced government agent off-guard) and proceeded to attack her and the rest of Task Force X, giving Harley the opening she needed to escape. Joker is also skilled at coming up with effective contingency plans, notably seen when his goons successfully break into Arkham Asylum and release him (in a contingency attack planned and told to them by Joker himself beforehand), and when he swiftly comes up with an effective second way of freeing Harley Quinn (by personally breaking into Belle Reve supermax prison) after his first attempt is thwarted at the last second. **'Master Manipulator': Joker is an expert at getting into people's heads and manipulating them. He was able to slowly turn Dr. Harleen Quinzel, a young brilliant psychiatrist, into a homicidal maniac like himself, dubbed "Harley Quinn", and to swiftly make the lustful Monster T uncomfortable (by suggesting he sleep with Harley, after whom Monster T had been lusting), making him pathetically (and unsuccessfully) plead for his life after picking up on the Joker's angry sarcasm. This is one of the Joker's most effective weapons, as it especially aides him in gaining followers in his many loyal goons (who don't hesitate to break their leader out of Arkham Asylum), but is also useful for carrying out mental torture (notably forcing Dr. Van Criss to show him how to disable a nano-bomb). **'Expert Leader': Joker, as a crime boss at the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld (referred to as the criminal "King of Gotham City" by Amanda Waller), is a highly skilled and charismatic leader, inspiring fierce loyalty from all of his numerous goons, since even after he is imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, they organize an attack on the facility to break their leader out, and Joker tirelessly deploys them to discover the location of his girlfriend Harley Quinn, with great success. **'Master Escapologist': Joker is exceptionally skilled at escaping unscathed in extremely dangerous situations, with him notably somehow escaping from his submerged Jokermobile before Batman dives underwater, and somehow surviving the explosion of the helicopter he was on, most likely due to somehow escaping from it just in time. *'Intimidation': Joker, due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten low-level thugs (swiftly intimidating Monster T, forcing him to pathetically beg for his life after lusting after Harley Quinn) and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they refused. Joker effectively intimidates Captain Griggs into telling him where Harley Quinn is, and easily intimidates Dr. Van Criss into telling him how to disable an implanted nano-bomb (by showing him a video feed of the latter's kidnapped and tortured wife). This the one quality that Joker and Batman have in common to an extent. *'Pathological Indomitable Will': Joker possesses an obliviousness to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear and intimidation, which are usually Batman's greatest weapons in combat. Hence, Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. This makes the Joker the Dark Knight's most formidable enemy. His beloved girlfriend Harley Quinn is the only known individual to rival Joker in this regard. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities': Joker's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents. Joker, however, always compensates for this extremely effectively with his brilliant and extremely unpredictable intellect, incredible escapology skills, pathological indomitable will and fearlessness, as well as and the numerous goons at his disposal. Hence, Joker has been able to keep up with the stronger and more skilled combatant Batman for years, was able to somehow escape unscathed from his submerged Jokermobile without drowning, and was even able to somehow escape unscathed from the exploded helicopter that Amanda Waller's forces destroyed (despite Jonny Frost, Dr. Van Criss, and all others aboard it perishing). Equipment Joker, due to him being at the very top of Gotham City's criminal underworld (thus having a penchant for having his subordinates kiss his hand), is an exceptionally powerful and influential crime boss with vast resources, owning a lavish strip club, having a collection of numerous weapons (both blades and firearms of all sizes and calibers, all lying neatly sorted on the floor of his chambers), and commanding numerous strong, flamboyantly dressed, well-armed, and fiercely loyal goons (lead by Joker's right-hand man Jonny Frost). Joker successfully employs this vast influence and resources of his to quickly track Harley Quinn down to the remote supermax prison of Belle Reve (all the way across the United States from Gotham City). This, coupled with his completely unpredictable psychopathy, makes Joker a worthy opponent even for Batman himself, thus being the Dark Knight's archnemesis. *'Jokermobile': Joker utilizes an Infiniti G35 Vaydor is his personal stylized car, which reflects his flamboyant personality, as it is in stark contrast to the dark and armored Batmobile of his archnemesis. *'Purple phone': Joker's phone, given to Captain Griggs, who is forced to secretly deliver it to Harley Quinn, allowing Joker to communicate with his girlfriend via SMS. Quotes Gallery Images Promotional Jaredletofinaljoker.jpg|The first officially released photo of Jared Leto as the Joker Empire.jpg|Joker's full likeness on the cover of Empire magazine ''Suicide Squad'' JokerHarley.png|Joker and Harley's introduction JokerPursued.png|Joker realizes that Harleen Quinzel is pursuing him JL Joker 1.jpg|The Joker prepares to give Dr. Harleen Quinzel electroshock therapy JL Joker 2.jpg|The Joker's evil grin Suicide_Squad_64.jpg|The Joker laughs maniacally in his lair Suicide_Squad_75.jpg|The Joker in his trademark purple jacket Suicide_Squad_61.jpg|The Joker attacks the Suicide Squad Suicide_Squad_70.jpg|The Joker texts Harley Quinn Videos Suicide Squad - "Joker" HD Suicide Squad (2016) - Joker Meeting 1080p The Joker's New Tattoos Trivia *He is the fourth live action adaptation of the DC supervillain Joker. *Unlike many versions of the Joker, this version has no Glasgow Smile. *In Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, a vandalized Robin costume is seen on display in the Batcave, with the message "Ha ha! Joke's on you, Batman!" , showing that the Joker was responsible for killing him. In Suicide Squad, Harley Quinn's introduction states that she was an accomplice to said Robin's death. **According to the above, the Joker was originally written to appear in alongside the Riddler, but the two villains were cut and replaced by another villain. **Also, the Joker is indirectly mentioned by Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent, when he states that Gotham City has a bad history with "freaks who dress like clowns". *In April 2015, Jared Leto posted a photo of himself as the Joker holding up a camera, referencing the cover of the acclaimed graphic novel, The Killing Joke. *In response to criticisms regarding the Joker's minimal screen time in the film, Jared Leto revealed that many of his scenes were omitted from the final cut. *After the film's release, Leto reprised his role as the Joker in the music video "Purple Lamborghini", by Skrillex and Rick Ross, from the film's soundtrack. *This version of the Joker seems to be less abusive towards Harley Quinn, and his primary objective in the film is extracting her from the squad. But in a piece of unused footage, the Joker is shown slapping her after she chases him down on a motorcycle. And a cover on a magazine showed the Joker scolding Harley in a scene that was also cut from the final film. *Unlike most other versions of the Joker, this version of the Joker is not Pure Evil and his only redeeming quality is that he seems to genuinely love and care for Harley Quinn to a certain extent and he will do anything to have her in his life. However, he is still one of the evilest villains in the DC Universe. *The Joker's slicked-back hair, lack of eyebrows, and pale face bear him a slight resemblance to the fascist guise of Pink from the 1982 film Pink Floyd – The Wall. *On the film's release, Jared Leto received mixed critical comments for his Joker role, but yet, the audiences acclaimed the performance and commented that the current character's portrayal was "disturbing, cool, scary and chilling as hell." *In addition to mixed critical comments or rather positive acclaim by the fans, many people worldwide had expressed their wrath upon that the Joker had appeared only for 25 minutes on screen. *On the Extended Cut of the film, it was revealed that the Joker abused Harley most of the time. *This is the first live action version of the character to have tattoos. *Despite Jared Leto being 45 years old, the Joker's appearance seems to be very young. Navigation de:Joker (DC Extended Universe) pl:Joker (DC Extended Universe) Category:Batman Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Serial Killers Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the past Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Category:Contradictory Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Nihilists Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:On & Off Category:Incriminators Category:DC Villains Category:Movie Villains